1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic electroacoustic transducer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic electroacoustic transducer such as a speaker and a microphone generally comprises a diaphragm, a voice coil fixed to the diaphragm at one end, and a magnetic circuit unit having a cylindrical magnetic gap formed therein for accommodating the other end of the voice coil.
In such a conventional electroacoustic transducer, a pair of terminal members is mounted on a frame for supporting the diaphragm, and lead wires drawn from the voice coil are electrically fixed to the terminal members. The voice coil, the diaphragm, the frame and the pair of terminal members are pre-assembled into a diaphragm subassembly.
Such conventional structure, however, has the following problem.
In this kind of electroacoustic transducer, a protective cover with a sound emission hole is provided so as to cover the diaphragm to prevent an unintentional contact of a finger or an object thereto. In the manufacturing process, the magnetic circuit unit and the cover are assembled with respect to the frame from the opposite ends respectively. Therefore, the diaphragm subassembly needs be reversed during the assembly process. This complicates the manufacturing process of the electroacoustic transducer.